


What A Catch, Donnie

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: The Heart of Fall Out Boy's Songs [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Animal Abuse (mentioned), Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick & his seagull companion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick aimlessly steered the boat  
His boat on the murky ocean water   
Gray clouds hanging darkly over the little boat  
Patrick slowed the boat to a halt & dropped anchor  
He found the perfect spot to crab fish  
He stomped around the deck of said boat  
Making sure the ropes were secure  
Then throwing the traps over the side of the boat  
Afterwards, he sat down   
A book in hand to read as he waited  
Just then a seagull crashed down on the floor in front of him  
Scaring him

"Sorry!" He apologized then lowered his voice, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you..."

The seagull stared at him  
Odd yellow eyes dazzling  
It squawked at him

"Hey, wasn't my fault you scared me!" Patrick said offended as he approached the injured animal.

It squawked again & tried flying away  
Apparently it's wing broken  
Patrick sighed 

"C'mere, I'm not gonna hurt you," he said kneeling down to pick up the small creature.

It squawked quietly & batted away his hand with it's good wing

"Cut it out! I'm trying to help you," he said annoyed.

The bird quit it's fidgeting & went quiet  
Patrick carefully lifted the bird  
It's feathers soft, & fluffy  
He cradled it closer to his chest   
It seemed to curl closer to him

"Let's get you inside & fed," Patrick murmured & rubbed it's back.

 

Patrick set the bird on the counter in his small kitchen  
It settled for nesting in a discarded sweater on said table  
He smiled small at the animal & it's comfort in human conditions  
Patrick made vegetable soup  
Pouring some for himself in a bowl  
And a cup for the bird  
He set the hot contents down to fetch himself something to drink   
Upon his return the bird had it's head dipped in the cup  
Patrick chuckled to himself & took a seat  
They ate in silence  
Silence as in the bird squawked quietly  
Or dunked it's head in the cup  
For once Patrick didn't feel alone


	2. Chapter 2

The next day  
When Patrick had awoke  
He noticed the band around the bird's ankle  
He argued with said bird five minutes before he was able to take a closer look

"Uh, you were captured weren't you..." Patrick trailed off taking an even closer examination of the plastic band. "Specimen 10."

The seagull merely stood there  
Allowing Patrick to gaze at the tag  
The seagull could careless what happened to itself anymore  
Life became stupid to the bird  
She'd been poked & prodded  
Forced to do tricks & undergo tests  
If only people knew the thought process of this bird  
She'd be known worldwide  
She blinked back to reality  
Realizing the human was speaking to her

"Let's give you a bath," he said picking her up.

She pecked at his hand when he accidentally brushed her injured wing  
He apologized quickly & she accepted it  
Patrick ran the water in a fair sized basin  
The water warmer than lukewarm

"You need a name... How about... Natalia?"

She squawked at him

"Cale?"

**Squawk**

"Quinn?"

**Squawk**

"Fuck fine, how about Kat?" Patrick asked annoyed by the bird's pickiness.

The bird- Kat- didn't squawk  
Patrick rolled his eyes before dipping his hands into the water  
Slowly wetting Kat until she was use to the water  
Kat sat in the water  
Dipping her head in it  
And wetting her wings  
Patrick found a bottle of animal shampoo & began to wash Kat's feathers  
Kat was towel dried by him & set down outside to get fresh air  
She stared at the sun setting  
Maybe she could stay here a bit?


	3. Chapter 3

In a weeks time  
Kat's was still unable to fly  
But Patrick never once seen her attempt to  
So she sat on the window sill  
Patrick steered the ship  
He dropped anchor  
And threw the traps over  
He sat down once again  
Picking up his book to read  
Kat sat on the railing of the boat  
Head over the side & staring at where he dropped the trap  
She knew humans were weird  
But they never ceased to amaze her  
Kat hopped to the side   
Allowing Patrick room to pull up the capture device  
He emptied it  
Nothing  
Just a boot & a piece of drum equipment  
Patrick sighed angrily & threw the instrument off to the side

"Nothing," he mumbled disappointedly.

Kat noticed something floating in the water  
She squawked to get Patrick's attention  
He looked at her in confusion before walking over to her  
Patrick glanced at the water to see a sigh  
FOB red light up letters  
He looked towards the horizon to find a sinking ship

 

Patrick helped everyone aboard his vessel from the life boats  
Kat watched off to the side  
Staying far from the unknown people  
A guy with bangs talked with Patrick  
A collar of thorns tattooed around his neck  
A curly haired orange one with blue eyes joined the conversation   
As did another with dark brown hair  
They all laughed together  
Patrick was no longer alone Kat realized  
Her job was done here  
He had friends  
Family even  
He'd be fine  
With final glance over her shoulder  
Kat flew away

Patrick hurried to the edge of the boat, "Kat, wait!" He called.

Kat hovered to look back at him  
Color changing eyes sad  
She'd always be his bird  
His friend  
The emo haired guy- Pete- rested a hand on his shoulder

"Sometimes you gotta let the things you love most, go, Patrick. It's life," Pete said to him.

Joe & Andy agreed  
Patrick sighed but listened  
He went back to have fun with his friends  
His new friends  
The ones that would keep him company  
And safe  
Those friends  
Kat flew off into the sunset


End file.
